


Te voy a perder

by Sayuki12Yukimura



Series: Basado en Música [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Love, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki12Yukimura/pseuds/Sayuki12Yukimura
Summary: "Rompe cabezas sin piezas." Su corazón latía dolido, desecho en varios pedazos que inútil e ingenuamente intentaba volver a unir. Imposible. Notó a Kagami pasar a su lado, tomado de la mano de ella, de su  futura esposa. "Te amo en silencio, Te amo mi vida, Te amo, lo siento. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. En cuanto cruces la puerta, te voy a perder."
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Basado en Música [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852663
Kudos: 1





	Te voy a perder

**Te voy a perder**

_"No, no te vayas aun quedan palabras, mil frases del alma y entre ellas no estaba el adiós, espera por Dios"_

La música comenzó a sonar, lenta y precisa; simplemente perfecta para la ocasión. Las personas alborotadas se levantaron mirando hacia la puerta del lugar, esperando con ansias la llegada de uno de los protagonistas de aquel día.  _ La novia _ . Kagami sonreía ansioso y jugaba con sus puños de forma nerviosa, sudando levemente y viendo de cuando en cuando sobre su hombro para captar la seguridad que le transmitía su hermano. Himuro.

El corazón de Kuroko Tetsuya palpitaba a mil por hora, sus manos sudaban y su rostro usualmente serio adquiere cierto tinte de nerviosismo, sus ojos de un bello azul zafiro transmitían un aire diferente. Sin embargo, la conmocionante situación camuflaba toda anomalía, y entonces sucedió. Una bella cabellera rubia rizada se dejó ver en la entrada de la iglesia. Kagami dio dos pasos hacia delante de forma ansiosa y sonrió alegre, emocionado de ver el resplandor alrededor de su persona amada. Kuroko agachó el rostro mordiendo su labio inferior y tomando asiento en la primera fila. Demasiado cerca del infierno.

**"Falta besarte más, acariciarte, además hay promesas de esas que hay que cumplir; No te puedes ir. "**

Su corazón latía dolido, desecho en varios pedazos que inútil e ingenuamente intentaba volver a unir. 

_ Imposible _ . 

Su vista luchaba contra la niebla que ágilmente se escabullía entre sus ojos, amenazando con dejar escapar varias lágrimas, aún así, intentó mantener la vista al frente, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami se lo impidió. Era como fuego. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago se revolvía, de pronto las ganas de vomitar sus sentimientos lo llenaron, lo inundaron hasta casi ahogarlo, pero su dignidad lo mantuvo a flote.

**"Rompe cabezas sin piezas, los planes, los sueños que apenas comienzan, esto es un error; Nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor. No como yo"**

El cura seguía con su discurso a la vez que el labio inferior de Kuroko se sacudía con más fuerza, su mano firmemente sujetada a su pantalón ejercía tal presión que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. El poco tiempo transcurrido desde la graduación y el actual acontecimiento era absurdamente corto. ¿Cómo se suponía que Kuroko viera venir aquello?

¿Cómo se suponía se preparara? i¿Cómo?! Apenas había tenido tiempo de soñar despierto con el futuro que le esperaba, siempre ideando situaciones donde no podía faltar él, donde no podía faltar la persona que amaba; Kagami Taiga. Pero todo se había visto reducido a cenizas en unos instantes. Planes que apenas eran imaginados, un futuro que ni siquiera había comenzado, todo, se acabó. 

Y Kuroko no había podido hacer nada.

**"Te amo sin miedo,** ****

**te amo cobarde,** ****

**te amo sin tiempo,** ****

**te amo que arde,** ****

**lo sé, te perderé".**

Kagami no vaciló en sus palabras, ni un solo momento, por esa razón Kuroko tampoco tuvo derecho a ese efímero momento en donde se cree todo es broma, porque no lo era. Y eso lo lastimaba aún más. Sus sentimientos crecieron día a día durante cuatro años, después de cada momento juntos, y fueron destruidos tras solo unos meses de relación con esa mujer. Porque ni siquiera quiso aprenderse su nombre. Se lastimó el labio de tanto morderlo y optó por buscar otra forma de acallar a sí mismo.

Himuro sonreía agraciado, feliz por su hermano, y es así cómo debería sonreír Kuroko, muy a su manera, pero sonreír al final y al cabo. Pero si fue capaz de rechazar la invitación a ser él el padrino de bodas, era obvio que no sonriera con tanta elocuencia como sus demás compañeros, quienes ajenos a su sufrimiento reían emocionados por todo.

**"Te amo dormido,**

**te amo en silencio,**

**te amo mi vida,**

**te amo y lo siento:**

**no hay nada que yo pueda hacer."**

Recordó de forma lenta y tortuosa, uno a uno los momentos que pasaron juntos; Cuando se quedaba a dormir en su departamento viendo películas americanas con chistes baratos pero eficaces, cuando esas mismas noches Kagami lo abrazaba de forma inconsciente y lo atraía a su pecho. Los momentos en los que sintiéndose derrumbado, Kuroko siempre fue levantado por su luz, de tantas maneras posibles. Sin olvidar ese roce de labios que se dio de forma accidental bajo los árboles de cerezos hacía un año, en ese momento, Kuroko realmente sintió que tenía una oportunidad.

-Quien esté en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-

**"En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder. "**

¿Cómo se puede perder algo que nunca se tuvo? Kuroko tomó su propia mano como una medida para evitar que ésta actuara y delatara su disconformidad, no podía, no debía, como  amigo no debía querer evitar algo como aquello. Por más en contra que estuviera. Por más que le doliera. El solo fue, era y sería su amigo. El mejor, según Kagami, pero ¿A él de qué le servía semejante título? Si solo lo dañaba más.

La barahúnda* a su alrededor provocó que volviera a la realidad, notando a kagami pasar a su lado, tomado de la mano de ella,  _ de su esposa _ . Giró su rostro de forma rápida mirando al mayor salir, deteniéndose su mundo por unos segundos, donde Kagami al mirar sobre su hombro, conectó con Kuroko, como en el pasado, ¿por qué siempre sus momentos felices terminaban en un pasado y no podían continuar como un futuro?, la sonrisa que este le regaló solo hizo más estragos en su interior.

**"No, no te vayas, aun el café no está listo, yo sé que no has visto de mi lo mejor, Espera por favor. "**

Estiró su brazo angustiado, avanzando varios pasos intentando alcanzarlo, pero la lejanía entre ellos crecía, y cuando vio una oportunidad de alcanzarlo, paró. Detenido en el tiempo, deseando solo una oportunidad más para demostrar lo mejor de sí ¿En qué había fallado? Sintió varios empujones moverlo levemente, escucho voces a la lejanía, y de repente, total silencio. Observó a su alrededor, la iglesia pulcramente decorada con varios claveles, sus favoritos. Y no los de Kagami o su nueva esposa, si no las suyas, las de Kuroko ¿No era aquello demasiado descaro? ¿se estaban burlando de él, acaso?

**"Rompe cabezas sin piezas, los planes, los sueños que apenas comienzan, esto es un error, nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor; No como yo. "**

Permaneció quieto solo unos minutos más, hasta que de forma calmada dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el altar, hincándose y juntando sus palmas.

**"Te amo sin miedo,**

**te amo cobarde,**

**te amo sin tiempo,**

**te amo que arde,**

**lo sé, te perderé. "**

Cerró sus ojos de manera lenta, varios segundos pasaron, sus labios temblaron, se mordió por unos segundos más y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas, empapándolas, iluminándolas. Ahí, hincado alrededor de varios claveles blancos que con el movimiento del aire dejaban ir varios pétalos que flotaban a su alrededor, y con la luz entrante de las ventanas, sus lágrimas adquirían una tonada dorada, ahí,  _ Kuroko lo dejo ir _ .

-Amo a Kagami Taiga. Pero tú has decidido que no sea para mí, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.-

**"Te amo dormido,**

**te amo en silencio,**

**te amo mi vida,**

**te amo y lo siento;**

**no hay nada que yo pueda hacer".**

Elevó su rostro y abrió los ojos de a poco, saliendo de estos una cascada interminable, su cabello se meció con el tiempo y los pétalos de claveles de fondo. Las grandes puertas de la iglesia abiertas de par en par lo invitaban a salir, a emprender su viaje, lejos de todo lo que amaba.

-Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer tampoco, en contra de mi propio corazón.-

Cerró sus ojos de nueva cuenta y aspiró suavemente, sus mejillas se secaron y sus manos afianzaron el agarre.

-Por eso, apiádate de mi alma, y dame la voluntad para salir por esa puerta y sonreír como el buen amigo que debo ser. Y prometo, no volveré a amar a nadie igual.-

Sus ojos azules se dejaron entrever y levantándose emprendió su camino hacia la salida, acariciando en el proceso de forma suave las bancas de madera, sintiendo la textura lisa en la punta de sus dedos, llegando al final de su camino, el poderoso sol profesaba tal luz, que le era imposible observar lo que sucedía fuera, aspiró aire teniéndolo en sus pulmones y dio el primer paso hacia su futuro.

-Adiós, Kagami-kun.-

**"Te amo dormido,**

**te amo en silencio,**

**te amo mi vida,**

**te amo y lo siento;**

**no hay nada que yo pueda hacer,**

**en cuanto cruces la puerta, te voy a perder".**

**Author's Note:**

> iHolam! Soy Sayuki :D Nueva en este fandom, y a decir verdad, es mi primer fanfic de género Yaoi, aunque amo leer de este género. Este pequeño Song-fic se inspiró en la canción "Te voy a perder. " -irónico ¿No?- Del cantante Alejandro Fernández, si quisieran escuchar esta canción, mientras, antes o después de leer realmente me harían feliz, ya que comprenderán mejor las cosas, supongo yo.
> 
> Disculpen las faltas que pudieran haber encontrado, espero no fueran muchas, si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o critica constructiva, dejen un comentario.
> 
> por favor :D Y si solo quieren decirme "Holis c;" También(? Nadie se queja ;a
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribirlo. Casi lloro (? pero tengo una extraña maña en la que me gusta hacer sufrir a mi personaje favorito .-. 
> 
> No pregunten ._.  
> Oh bueno, si quieren háganlo, no prometo nada concreto xD
> 
> *Barahúnda: Escándalo, ruidoso, festejo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por su atención.
> 
> Los quiere Sayuki.
> 
> Muchos Kissus.
> 
> Hasta luego.
> 
> iÉxito!


End file.
